gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puppet Master
Puppet Master is the seventh episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-fifth episode overall. Source It is set to premiere on November 28, 2013. Filming for the episode began on October 18, 2013. Source The episode will be written by Matthew Hodgson. Source Plot *Blaine believes he has the best plan to win nationals, but the other club members think he’s too controlling; Kurt’s band disagrees over the venue of their first gig; Sue gets in touch with her feminine side. Source *All-New Thanksgiving Night Episode! Blaine believes he has the best plan to win Nationals, but he doesn't take the glee club's criticism too well when the students accuse him of being too controlling. Over in New York, Kurt also runs into control issues when the band disagrees over the venue of their first official gig that Kurt booked. Meanwhile, Sue reveals the story behind her iconic tracksuit and gets in touch with her feminine side. Source Spoilers *They’re looking for an attractive female extra who will be used as someone who “catches the eye” of one of the other characters. Supposed to be a hot girl student. However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *They are booking extras as ”college students or professors,” and instead of the regular student look, they should wear “a little more of a NY look”. However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source New York *Santana will be plugging Proactiv solution. Source Lima *Vampire Tina is back. Source Scenes *They filmed more Career Fair scenes. (10/22) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *An all girls locker room scene was filmed. (10/22) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Iqbal was on set. (10/23) Source *Alex was on set. (10/24) Source *A bus stop scene set on LA was filmed. It’s being filmed on the corner of Bronson and Melrose across from Paramount studios. (10/24) Source *Some scenes at a college were filmed. (10/24) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Chord was on set. (10/24) Source *Erinn was at dance rehearsal. (10/24) Source *Glee booked two sets of extras, the regular students and “1986 flashback high school students.” They’re told to wear a “very stereotypical” 80’s look and they cite Sixteen Candles, Breakfast Club, and Madonna circa “Like a Virgin” as the kind of look they’re going for. (10/25) Source *Lauren was on set. (10/25) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Jenna was on set. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Iqbal was on set early. (10/29) Source *Lea, Naya, Chris and Adam were at a dance rehearsal for Into The Groove. (10/29) Source Source 2 *Darren was on set. (10/29) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Lea, Chris, Naya, Demi and Adam were on set filming a scene involving a hipster Bar. (10/30) Source *There will be Muppet versions of New Directions. Source Source 2 *Naya, Lea, and Chris were on set. (10/31) Source Source 2 *Erinn and Melissa were on set. (11/01) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Jacob, Becca, Kevin, Chord, Darren, Alex and Blake were on set. (11/02) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source1 Source 2 Music *Lea was in the studio. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Chris was in the studio. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Erinn was in the studio. (10/30) Source *Jenna was in the studio. (11/6) However, this could be for Previously Unaired Christmas. Source *Kevin was in the studio. (11/7) However, this could be for Previously Unaired Christmas. Source Songs Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Guest Cast Source Special Guest Stars *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert Gallery 1379875_236497553183355_958038513_n.jpg tumblr_mvecb7F4SF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Gleepuppets.jpg BX1jCNLCMAE5ICI.jpg Christmas lights.jpg Hipster Bar.jpg next-dooorjpg-1.jpeg Kevin, Jane.jpg Shenanigans.jpg NYC Crew does Halloween.jpg|NY Crew tumblr_mvkhtiGWjQ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvkilePQxM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg becbec1.png glee season 4 cast.jpg|Vampire Tina BX9iYi0CIAErVt5.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo2 500.png Tumblr mvmejuHe0W1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet2.png Nasty-rhythmnation.jpg Youremybestfriend.jpg Cheektocheek.jpg Intothegroove.jpg New Sue.jpg Pamelapuppetmaster.jpg Pamela landsbury hummelberry band.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg S,D,S.png Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes